


Wands, Fangs and Claws

by ChrisF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Demon Harry, Demons, F/M, Inheritance, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Ron is not an idiot, Smart Harry, Smart Ron, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Harry, Written using Speech Recognition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisF/pseuds/ChrisF
Summary: My Daiyuki Wizard Challenge response: The Potters are descended from an Old and Powerful Demon Lord whose gene has long since gone dormant. However, one of Harry's near-death encounters forces his heritage to manifest READ THE HEADER





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wands, Fangs, and Claws
> 
> Author: ChrisF.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Rating: Explicit/M
> 
> Disclaimer: If you still think I own Harry Potter, or any fandom in this work, Gods help you.
> 
> Authors Notes/Warnings: So I'm starting to hate myself. I can't even finish one fan fiction and yet I'm starting another one. Anyhow, just a few basic notes - this particular fan fiction is based off of my own challenge "Daiyuki Wizard". As such, if you have read any of my work you know or should know by now that there will be SLASH, and given the nature of the challenge itself probably copious amounts of violence. If any of these things make you uncomfortable Turn Away Now!
> 
> And before anyone asks, I am not sure about the pairing yet, but I can tell you that there will be both a Male and a Female Character paired with Harry. Feel free to leave your suggestions as to which ones you would prefer in a review.
> 
> Prompt/summary: The Potters are descended form an Old and Powerful Demon Lord whose gene has long since gone dormant. However, one of Harry's near death encounters forces his heritage to manifest
> 
> Challenge outline:
> 
> Rules:
> 
> Dark or Evil Harry - Dark
> 
> Powerful Harry
> 
> Harry must embrace his Demon Blood
> 
> Anti-Muggle Harry
> 
> Harry must have a Familiar Other than a Phoenix or Snake or Hedwig
> 
> At least 1 Pureblood Family Other than the Malfoys or Blacks must Follow Harry
> 
> Harry MUST educate himself on the Nuances and Customs of Magical Society
> 
> Guidelines:
> 
> Crossovers – References and brief character cameo
> 
> Harry explores other arts of magic (e.g. Elemental, Necromancy, Blood Magic, Runes etc.) - Yes
> 
> Moony instinctively recognizes Harry as his new Alpha - Absolutely, He'd pretty much have to
> 
> Harry possesses a Weapon OTHER than his wand - Yes, but I haven't decided which one
> 
> Re-sorting – Unlikely, but perhaps
> 
> Master of Death Harry - Unlikely
> 
> Harry acquires and/or Calls in at least 1 life debt owed to him - Yes
> 
> Any Pairings Welcome Except Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny
> 
> Slash - Yes
> 
> Harry Faces a force Greater than Voldemort – In a Way
> 
> Slaves – At Least One
> 
> Forbidden:
> 
> Idiot Ron (Hate this with a Passion)
> 
> Harry Turning back to the light
> 
> Harry Siding with Dumbledore or Voldemort
> 
> Harry being weak and/or not wanting to acknowledge his Power
> 
> Harry/Hermione
> 
> Harry/Ginny

**Date: May 21, 1992 - Two Weeks before The End of Term**

**Location: Chamber of Secrets**

Harry's heart was pounding as he scrambled up the rock face, trying to reach the basilisk. He was gripping Gryffindor's sword so hard that he swore his hand was bleeding. Even with the Phoenix's help, it was an impossible task. He was a twelve-year-old wizard for God sake, how was he supposed to slay a thousand-year-old serpent?!

Still, he knew that he had no choice. If he didn't stop it then both he and Ginny would die. We're probably going to die anyway, he thought to himself; but he summoned up all of his Gryffindor courage and set himself to kill the beast.

It was all for naught, though. Blinded though it was, the basilisk could still hear him, and when Harry slipped on the slick stone the basilisk whipped its head around in his direction. He tried to right himself, but the massive basilisk Whipped its massive tail and struck the stone, shattering it and sent him flying to the ground.

Harry heard a distinct crack as his body hit the stone floor - the sound of several ribs shattering on impact. He would have screamed if he were able, but his breath left him with a 'whoosh' in the same instance. He tried to get up and move but was unable to do so as fire coursed through his body and he fell to the ground helplessly.

He looked up through watery tear-filled eyes as the basilisk surrounded him with its massive body and reared up, bearing its fangs. The next thing he felt was searing pain as fangs the size of his forearm or bigger pierced his back, and he arched up in pain, screaming silently as the snake's venom entered his system, coursing through his veins like a white-hot fire. He had never felt such pain, not even when he touched Voldemort.

His last thought as his already impaired vision wavered and darkness took him was, oh God -I'm going to die.

He didn't want to die!

_Harry closed his eyes and waited for death, and waited, and waited…_

_Come to think of it, he thought to himself after several moments. It doesn't really hurt anymore either. Cautiously, Harry cracked an eye open and looked around cautiously. What he saw made him gasp in surprise and wonder. What greeted him was not the cold stone floor of the chamber but the firm, soft grass of a forest floor. Confused, but encouraged he lifted his head to look around a bit more at the overgrown copse of trees that surrounded him. He took a moment to enjoy it, laying his head on the soft ground and listening to the soft twitter of birds in the distance and inhaling the crisp clean air._

" _Pathetic…" A voice broke the calm that had settled over him. Acting without thinking, Harry forced himself to his feet and spun around to face the source of the sound. He saw several things in an instant: in front of him, prominently, was a tree, but not just any tree. This was the biggest tree that Harry had ever seen, large and lush with its roots extending deep into the ground. Looking up, Harry could not see the top, but he knew instinctively that it was the biggest tree in the forest, extending high above the treetops, but most of all was the power. Magic, Harry could feel it radiating from the tree, stronger than even the magic he felt at Hogwarts._

_The second thing that Harry saw was the man. Well, a corpse would be a more accurate term. The emaciated corpse of a man in tattered robes with shaggy hair was sleeping, bound to the tree tightly by vines that extended from the tree itself as well as the forest floor beneath, with a single arrow that pierced his heart. And yet, despite this Harry knew that the Raven haired man in the robes wasn't dead._

_As he usually did, without thinking, Harry moved to close the distance between them intent to help the man. If it had been a less serious situation he would've laughed. He could just imagine what his friends would say. The voice of the third, however, stopped him. "I wouldn't do that…"_

_Sitting at the base of the tree was a lithe figure, with snow white, waist-length hair and bangs that extended just over his forehead. He wore a white Japanese style robe with the ends tucked into his boots and red trim on the arms. Over that, he wore a feudal style armor with large spiked shoulder guards, and a yellow sash around his waist._

_Attached to his hip were two sheathed and dangerous looking swords. Most prominently, however, was the snow-white pelt over his left shoulder and across his back. Looking at it, however, Harry thought that it wasn't just a pelt, but rather looked to be a part of the man._

_The warning stayed Harry's hand and he looked upon the other man fully. He was wholly unremarkable in appearance, youthful but something told Harry that he was older than he looked. His right cheek had two purple slashes tattooed across from that Harry had to look twice to see weren't scars. On his forehead, obscured by his bangs was a faded purple crescent moon tattoo._

_He just shook his head in disappointment as he observed Harry. "Pathetic," he repeated having the boy's attention now. Well, Harry wanted to call it scathing but something in the man's tone made it even worse than scathing. "To think that my descendants have fallen so far. I can barely even feel my power in you."_

_Descendants, what was he talking about? Harry had no clue what the figure was talking about, but he knew an insult when he heard one and his hackles rose. He glared in annoyance. People were always belittling him, and yet they always expected him to fix their problems. He really hated it. "What are you talking about," Harry snapped. "Who are you and what is this place?"_

" _Such insolence, "he responded, but sighed in resignation. He supposed it was inevitable. It was going to be a long conversation, though. "This one is Sesshomaru, Inu Diayukai and Lord of the Western lands, and all this, though he should be obvious, we are in your mind." He leered at Harry as if it was his fault that he did not know this._

_Harry rolled his eyes hearing the title the figure gave himself. He certainly had the pompous stuck up attitude of one of the pureblood 'Lords', but he disregarded that in favor of the most important information. Harry was by no means a prodigy, but he knew enough to understand what he was told. None of this was real, at least in the physical sense. They were in his mindscape, a visual representation of his subconscious._

_Looking around, Harry had to admit that it was far better than he expected._

_Harry nodded in acceptance. "All right, but what is that and why are you here?" He asked, referring to the title that Sesshomaru had given himself. "Not that I'm not grateful." He was, the pain was gone certainly, but if this was all in his head that he was still back in the Chamber of Secrets dying. "I fail to see how any of this helps."_

" _In your tongue, the term would be Great Dog Demon, and I am your ancestor." Simply uttering the words looked as if it pained Sesshomaru, sometimes he hated the English language. The translation caused Harry to step back cautiously with wide eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. Not that it matters, you will be a few moments. My bloodline has truly fallen…"_

_Harry stopped to think about what he'd been told. He supposed that the demon was right. And then what Sesshomaru had said truly clicked. "Wait, you're a demon and my ancestor; does that mean that I am a demon as well?"_

_Sesshomaru scoffed at Harry. "What you are can barely be called Hanyou let alone demon. My mongrel brother was more than you are now, but I can change that… For a price."_

_Harry eyed Sesshomaru cautiously. "You can save me?" He asked skeptically._

" _I can give you the means to save yourself. I can awaken and strengthen my blood within you."_

_Harry watched the demon and considered his options. He was tempted, he could admit that, but making deals with demons was a dodgy process. He didn't need to go to a magical school to know that. Still, what choice did he really have? He could make a deal, pay Sesshomaru's Price and possibly die, or he could refuse and die with certainty._

_There really wasn't an option that was there? A nagging part of him, however, still resisted. "The price?"_

_Sesshomaru chuckled in response to the question. A rare sight to be sure. "Nothing so dire boy. I cannot let the last of my lineage die, but you must accept. All that I ask in return is that you cast off this weakness in you, stop hiding and be strong be the Lord of the West that you were meant to be!"_

_It was a simple enough request: stop slacking off, be strong, be powerful. Yet, Harry bit his lip nervously. Sesshomaru asked much of him. He didn't want to be at the powerful Boy Who Lived, he didn't want to be famous, but then what choice did he have? He didn't want to die either, and if you are being honest with himself he knew that he would never be 'Just Harry'. That ship had sailed twelve years ago; and in truth, what was he hiding for: for his friends, for Hermione who always had to be the top of the class, always had to be right, but always nagged him to apply himself more? For Ron who loved to be in the spotlight, the best friend who hung on the coattails of his fame?_

_Okay, so that wasn't strictly fair but still…_

" _Will there be side effects," he questioned._

_Sesshomaru nodded in response. "Yes, but I hardly think they would be bad side effects," he answered while the eyed the twelve-year-old suffering from malnutrition. Harry blushed, aware of what the demon was implying. He knew it was true, he knew it was wrong, he knew it wasn't his fault but it's still embarrassed him. "Your time is running out, you must make your choice."_

_Harry considered a moment longer. How bad could it be? Whatever ill side effects he may suffer then at least he would be alive, and he could deal with whatever problems arose. "Very well, I accept."_

" _Then take my hand," Sesshomaru Instructed. Squaring his shoulders and steeling his resolve Harry extended his hand toward the demon to take. With a feral grin, Sesshomaru clasped the boy's hand in an iron grip._

_First, a golden thread of magic erupted from their clasped hands and twirled around them. Then Harry's mindscape began to fade being replaced by a bright white light that became brighter and brighter until it faded entirely at Harry could see nothing._

" _Remember your oath…"_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in the Chamber of Secrets. Gone, however, were the piercing emerald eyes that were usually associated with Harry through his mother. In their place, his eyes shone a crimson red, reflecting anger and hate.

He took a moment to look around the chamber and gather his bearings. He saw Ginny where she lie on the chamber floor, the visage of Tom Riddle standing over her as he watched Harry with a cool smirk on his face as the basilisk coiled tighter and tighter around Harry, attempting to crush him.

Harry grabbed a hold of the rage that he felt and pushed outward with all his might. Magic exploded around him, and the basilisk's coils loosened as he reared back and reward in rage. Harry took the opportunity to land free from the beast and put some distance between them.

And he felt a rage that he had never felt before, not even when he had faced Voldemort in its first year. It wasn't so much that he cared for the redhead girl. No, he barely knew the girl, his anger was directed at the wraith of his enemy, and the beast before him - the beast that would have killed him.

His fist curled in rage, and his nails morning and sharpened into claws in response. He leaped at the snake while it moved to strike him. With a speed that he had not possessed before, Harry dodged the strike and leaped forward, slashing at the basilisk with his claws. The basilisk roared and slashed at him in rage that its prey had escaped.

Harry dodged and avoided each strike, digging his claws into its hide for purchase. He swung around to the basilisk's back, leaving large bloody gashes in his wake. The beast roared and bucked as it tried to throw him free, but he refused and continued to climb up its back until he reached its head.

Using one clawed hand to maintain its purchase, he raised the other and prepared to strike, plunging his arm elbow deep into the basilisk's eye socket. It roared and thrashed and screeched in pain, trying to dislodge him, but he dislodged his arm from the basilisk, drawing up a bloody clawed hand, and struck again, and again until finally the basilisk gave one last roar and collapsed to the ground dead with a thunderous crash.

It was not elegant or stylish, but none of that mattered to Harry. He was alive and the basilisk was dead, and that was more than he expected the beginning of this. Now, however, he had to deal with the cause of this.

He released the serpent and stalked forward toward Tom Riddle, the wraith watching him with a blank expression, but Harry could see the fear in emanating from it.

Unknown to Harry, as he moved up purple mist rose up from the wounds in his back - the basilisk poison neutralized in the face of a stronger poison. "You know what, I've realized something. "Harry said almost casually on approach.

Harry's tone served its purpose, to infuriate Tom. "And what is that Potter?" Tom sneered nastily.

"Your weakness," he smirked. "You see, I'm not quite as dumb as everyone seems to think that I am and I realized something. For there to be a magical transfer between you and Ginny, as you so kindly told me," he said gesturing toward the unconscious girl. "Then that means that there would have to be a medium of some sort, a conduit to facilitate the transfer. Now this medium can be anything, including the air around us if one is creative enough to use it, but I also notice that you have been very conscious of this."

Coming to a stop, Harry picked up the old diary that lie at his feet. "That means that if I destroyed this," he smirked. "Then the connection is broken and you will cease to be." As Tom shouted and moved to stop him, Harry tossed the Journal into the air and with a swipe of his bloody claw shredded the Journal.

It happened almost instantly. Tom stopped and doubled over as if he had been punched, and simultaneously light began to pour from him. First a single stream then two, then four, then eight and then suddenly with a scream that echoed through the chamber, the visage of Tom Riddle was flung backward and disintegrated in a flash of light.

Silence descended and the crimson hue in Harry's eyes faded, returning to green. With a sigh, Harry walked over to check on the redhead, placing his fingers on her neck and checking her pulse. It was weak and thready. She was weak, but that was to be expected after such an ordeal.

With a sigh, Harry kneeled down to pick her up and carried her toward the exit. As he reached it the shrill sound of Phoenix song made his ears and he winced ever so slightly. Fawkes came to land not even a foot from the pair and eyed Harry warily. "I guess that it's the demon blood," he muttered to himself. "Relax my friend, I mean you no harm." And he didn't, demon blood or not, he had no quarrel with the Phoenix. He actually liked Fawkes very much. "I just want to get back to Ron and to get out of here and get Ginny to Madame Pomfrey."

Fawkes scrutinized him for a moment before taking flight, only to land on Harry's shoulder. In a burst of Phoenix song and a flash of flame, Harry found himself and his cargo teleported back to the cave in. Lockhart was being useless while Ron worked alone to make a hole.

Seeing this, Harry sneered, not at his redhead friend but at Gilderoy Lockhart. "You useless lump! I should do us all a favor and end you now!" He stalked forward intent to throttle the man, heedless of Ginny in his arms. Remembering her, he stopped as a Ron whipped around to face him.

"Harry!" He called out in distress and then saw his sister being carried by his best friend. "Ginny!" He rushed forward to meet them, checking over his sister as if merely touching her would make a better. "Is she…" He stopped, unable to ask if she was dead.

Harry shook his head negatively. "She's weak, we should get her to the hospital wing, but she'll live. Gather the idiot and grab my arm, Fawkes will get us out of here."

"Come on you wanker, we're getting out of here." Ron physically pulled Lockhart toward them and held on tightly to Harry's shoulder.

"Let's go my friend," Harry said to Fawkes, who cried out affirmatively and then in a flash of flame the Chamber of Secrets was once again empty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. What did you guys think?
> 
> As I said, I have no idea for pairing yet, other than the fact that it will be an M/M/F Threesome, so please Review and give your ideas for pairs
> 
> Having said this, I hope you enjoyed it. And as Always, Blame DZ and his forum for yet another fic


End file.
